It may be desirable for a function call in a programming language to produce different results based on its execution context. For example, calling the same function, even with the same arguments, may result in performance of a certain operation, return of meta-information about the function, generation of a description that would allow the function to be performed at a later time, or the like.
One known approach for resolving which result is desired based on context is Language Integrated Queries (known as LINQ). In known approaches, such as LINQ, functions typically cannot be directly compiled and run. Consequently, there is a loss of performance. Also, complicated parsers often need to be written. And the data types on which the function operates usually need to fall within a specific class.
It would be desirable, therefore, if there were available systems and methods for resolving the desired result of a function call, based on context, where the function may be directly compiled and run, complicated parsers do not need to be written, and the data types operated upon do not need to fall within a specific class.